The present embodiments relate to an apparatus with a moving system and a stationary system.
Generally, a large medical device such as a computer tomography system includes a stationary system and a moving system. A large generator may require data transmission from the stationary system to the moving system and back.
Data transmission may take place via a conductive or capacitive coupling. The two systems must each have a reference ground with a substantially identical potential. In the case of differential data transmission, such a potential equivalence is advantageous since, as a result of the maximum permitted common-mode level and frequency-dependent common-mode suppression, potential differences that allow data transmission are subject to limits. Potential differences in the systems can be caused by a current flow in the impedance of the connection of the two reference systems. This current flow can be produced via parasitic capacitances, for example, by a power supply that supplies energy to the moving system.
Slip rings or electrically conductive bearings or purlins for coupling the two reference grounds may be used. If the moving system has only limited path movement, use is made of, for example, mobile conductors. Slip-ring connections are subject to wear at the carbons and on the path of travel and result in environmental dirt accumulation. Ball bearings can result in an inadequate coupling. Mobile conductors under continuous load are susceptible to breakage.